


Can you wait for me?

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [27]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Crushes, Fictober 2019, First Love, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 27: "Can you wait for me?"Kaito reminisces about a summer from his childhood.





	Can you wait for me?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.

Sometimes, Kaito would think back to his first love.

He didn’t realize that was what it was back then. How could he? He was a kid (not The KID like he was now), like what, 5 years old? Kids weren’t thinking about love and all that stuff. We thought about stuff like, who was going to be our best friend forever, or how weird/scary girls are.

Besides, he didn’t realize that you could also love guys.

Well, maybe he did, but it was its own separate thing. Until he had a realization during his teen years. Aka, now.

Aoko called him an idiot for not realizing it sooner, since he’s always liked “shiny” things. Which, okay, fair, the boy he liked had light blond hair. Which probably, definitely, counted as shiny. He also had light blue eyes, like the sky on a bright summer day. Which means he was probably foreign, or something. Which means Kaito would probably never get to see him again. So really, he should stop thinking about the angelic looking boy from his past that he was never going to meet again and just move on.

_ “Can you wait for me?” _

Except, he kept remembering their last conversation. The one they had when the boy told him that he was going away. No more meeting up at the park. No more cops and robbers chases. No more adventures through the woody areas. No more bug catching. No more stories. 

Kaito was upset, understandably. One of his best friends was going away, why shouldn’t he be? But the boy reassured him that he would be coming back, and asked for Kaito to wait for him. 

He was probably still waiting, to be honest. 

Kaito put a hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun before tilting his head up to look at the bright summer sky. This was probably while he was reminiscing about the past when he was supposed to be enjoying a summer trip with his friends in Kyoto. 

Does it count as a summer fling if he was 5 and didn’t realize he was in love?

Technically his friendship with the boy only lasted through the summer. So it probably fitted the criteria, right?

“Kaitoooo!” Aoko called him, snapping him out of his daydreams, as she walked back towards him. “Have you seen Hakuba-kun? I think we lost him,” she said, looking around for the blond. He turned to look around too. The blond was nowhere in sight. He sighed.

“Just stick with Keiko and Akako,” he told his best friend, “I’ll go find where he went.” 

“You sure?”

He waved his phone as he turned away from her.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll text you. He probably got distracted by a grandma who needed help or something.” And with that, he went to retrace his steps and look for the missing blond detective-classmate of theirs. 

It didn’t take long for him to find Hakuba. And as it turns out, he wasn’t that far off when he said that Hakuba probably got distracted by a grandma, considering that he was talking to one at a shop.

He leaned against a wall nearby to observe the blond in his not-so-natural habitat. His posture was slightly hunched over, like Hakuba was doing his best to make himself look smaller to match his height with the granny. He was smiling pleasantly, maybe more dorkily than normal, as he talked with her. Laughing here and there, eyes twinkling with mirth, he looked like an actual teenager.

The Aoko that lived in his mind would like to remind him that she was totally right about him having a crush on Hakuba. And the rest of his mind shushed her. 

Hakuba laughed again, the laughter slowly turning into giggles as he brought a hand up to politely cover his mouth. The giggles fluttered around him like the sound of a windchime, tinkling melodically, gently, teasingly. 

Like little fairies, flying annoyingly around his head. 

The granny seemed to have noticed him and gestured in his direction, making Hakuba turn to look. Kaito lifted his arm to give Hakuba a little jaunty salute. The blond looked a little startled at his presence, eyes widening and mouth slightly open as he was caught unawares. Surprise transformed into a close-lipped, sheepish smile.

“Sorry, sorry, can you wait for me?”

Hakuba said, his mouth in the shape of a smile, eyes closed. A full and open and genuine smile.

In his mind, Kaito could see the smiling face of his first love superimposed itself onto Hakuba’s face.

He gasped quietly. 

No... no, that couldn’t be right... Hakuba’s hair was a darker blond color, even if it was getting lighter and lighter with every day spent out in the sun.

<strike>Kids with blond hair sometimes grew up to have brown hair.</strike>

And the boy’s eyes were bright light blue. Hakuba’s were brown.

<strike>Sometimes babies born with blue eyes also develop color in their eyes later in life.</strike>

Somewhere between his mild breakdown, Hakuba wrapped up his talk with the granny and jogged over to where he was leaning against the wall. 

“Thank you so much for waiting! Sorry I made you come all the way back here.” Hakuba apologized while smiling sheepishly at him. Kaito pushed himself off the wall and started walking back towards Aoko’s group. Hakuba fell into step with him, shoulder brushing against his slightly from their closeness.

“Next time tell us if you’re going to stop, man. Don’t just suddenly disappear out of nowhere.” He complained, focusing on being annoyed at the blond rather than thinking about the chaotic thoughts running in his mind.

Hakuba just laughed. 

Kaito really wasn’t known for his abilities to resist temptations. So he turned and looked up at him. 

Damn it.

It was late enough that the sun illuminated the world in a much more intense yellow golden color than it would at midday, and the colored rays of light only highlighted the color of Hakuba’s hair. He looked as princely as he behaved with the shining golden crown on his head. The shape of laughter etched in his face had a mischievous look to it as Hakuba looked at him from the corner of his eyes. As they walked, the position of the sun’s rays changed. One moved across the prince’s face, right up to were his teasing eyes were, transforming molten chocolate brown to look almost like glittering rubies. 

“My bad, my bad,” Hakuba said around his laughs. Kaito had the distinct feeling that Hakuba had stopped laughing with him and had begun to laugh at him instead. 

“I’m sorry I kept making you wait for me, Kuroba-kun.”

_ It can’t be... _

He continued to stare up at Hakuba, thinking back to the boy that Kaito used to tease for being so so small and petite. 

Hakuba smiled knowingly at him.

_ Right...?  _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
